Moonlight Madness
by Mariktops
Summary: Pegasus's Academy a school to train kids to hunt things that go bump in the night. The Bakuras and Marik are new assigned partners. Will they be able to get along to get the job done? Ranting may change
1. Chapter 1

"Bakura! Bakura Touzoku Mr. Pegasus wants you in his office!" Bakura blinked, hearing his name being called out from the speakers. He didn't even bother excusing himself from the class as he grumble to himself something about Pegasus and picked up his books. He only glace back for a moment as he left the class to look at his older brother, Ryou who had a worried look on his face. Thinking that his younger brother must had gotten in trouble again. Bakura flashed him a smirk to insure him that everything was going to be alright.

Bakura played with his hair while walking down the hallway, wondering why would Pegasus want to speak to him. He would have continued playing with his hair in silent if it wasn't the fact that 'Bakura' poof up beside him. Bakura turn to face himself. Well more like the ancient Egyptian version of himself.  
You see Bakura wasn't really normal.

Bakura was a student at Maximillion Pegasus's academy. Pegasus's academy was like every other academy. Besides the fact that it was secretly training kids who had special gifts to become assassins. Not assassins to kill humans but assassins who were train to kill the creatures of the night. Vampires, shape shifters, ghost, demons and so much more. But they didn't go around and kill every monster they found. They only killed the ones that have broken the rules. Bakura was one of these kids. But something else made Bakura very special he was one of the holders of one of the millennium items.

The millennium ring.  
"…do you think we got caught?" the Egyptian asked.

Bakura chuckled.

"When do we ever get caught~?" he smirked to himself as the other him chuckled.

The millennium items hold great power and only the "chosen ones" could use this power. But it seem when Bakura had receive the item he had also received the past owner. Who was him in the past. Or at least claim to be him.

Bakura glace at his chuckling self. He looked so different from him but yet…so alike. Bakura was pale and had white long hair while his other self-had a dark tan skin and short light grey hair. But their faces were so alike besides that the Egyptian Bakura had a scar running down his right eye. But what really bother Bakura the most was how his other self was just….so much bigger than him. By size and strength.

"Anyways if we do~ what is that wanker gonna do to us? It's not like he can kick us out" Bakura told himself as he did he got a weird look from a girl that pass him. Bakura was the only one who could see his other self at this time. His other self could make himself seen. But when he did he wasn't his life size. No he was about the size of Bakura's hand, just a bit bigger.

The Bakuras reach Pegasus's office. They were greeted with a "Oh Kura-boy~!" as Bakura took a seat in fount of Pegasus's desk he rolled his eyes at the nick name as his other self only chuckled finding the nick name funny not annoying as Bakura found it to be. The other Bakura made himself visible and sat on Bakura's shoulder as Pegasus began to wine "Oh I don't even got a hello huh? Well I guess we can get right down to business..." Pegasus sighed, he was used to how Bakura acted but he still wish Bakura would act different. "As you know your partner and you don't really get along"  
Bakura snorted "Well it's not my fault that boy is such a bi-"

"Bakura!" Both the smaller tanner Bakura on Bakura's shoulder and Pegasus yelled before Bakura could get the last word out of his mouth. Bakura just grumble a few things that Pegasus didn't catch but the other Bakura did but he made no comment. Unlike Bakura the other Bakura didn't really hate Duke but did find him annoying at times.  
"Duke Devlin is nothing of that sorts!" Pegasus pointed out as he stood up from his desk and headed over to a mini bar. Fixing himself a drink as he talked. "Well…besides that I found you a new partner~" Pegasus cheer happily, taking a slip from his drink.

Bakura groaned, why couldn't Pegasus see that he didn't need a partner? He was fine working by himself even if he wasn't really alone thanks to his other self. "Who's the lucky guy?" The Bakura on the shoulder asked ignoring the other. Pegasus beam up a bit seeing that at least one of the Bakuras were happy of getting a partner. While the other one just rolled his eyes and stop listening.

"You're not gonna believe this~" Pegasus took another slip. "Your partner is a holder of a millennium items!" Now this made Bakura sit up and listen up.  
"A holder of a millennium item?" Both of the Bakura asked at the same time making Pegasus giggled and the Bakuras give each other a short glare before turning back to their head master. The Bakuras have meant others who hold a millennium item but never really worked with one.

The Bakuras have meant three holders of a millennium items. Pegasus the head master was one of the holders. He was the holder of the millennium eye. The eye is said to hold the power to read people's mind and look into the depths of one's soul and so much more. Pegasus kept the eye hidden by covering it up by moving his bangs to cover his left eye. He only showed his eye when he was with his 'special' students.

Another holder was the librarian of the school. None of the Bakura knew her name even if they spoke to her a few times. The librarian was tall tan woman with long black hair. She had deep green eyes that stood out thanks to her tan skin. She was about in her early twenties the Bakuras could guessed. She was known as the librarian but for the specials students she was known more than a librarian. She was the top spell caster in their school she even thought a class about it. The librarian was the keeper of the millennium necklace. Which had the power to see into the future.

The last person the Bakuras knew that was a holder of a millennium item was just a boy-or as the Egyptian Bakura thought he was-..girl. Around their age-well around Bakura's age seeing that the other Bakura had no idea how old he was now. They knew the boy's name. Marik. The Bakuras and Marik had meant a few times. First time meeting was when Marik first came into the academy which was around when Bakura-the pale one- was twelve. He guessed Marik was around twelve as well. He and the other Bakura had seen him with Pegasus and the librarian while passing though the hall way. For some reason Marik was covered in blood and was hugging one of the librarian's legs while carrying the millennium rod. Bakura was going to ask Pegasus what was going on but he got stand away with a glare.

Then second time the Bakuras saw Marik was about three years later than that. It was in the training gym. This time the other Bakura was in change- You see the ring gave the Bakuras the power to switch bodies. Bakura would turn into the small little fairy like person as the tan Bakura was and the tan Bakura would turn into his life size again. Most people who knew about the Bakuras and the ring knew about this but Marik didn't. Bakura was learning how to use some new spells that he had just read about. While he was trying to make flame come out of his hand as he snap he couldn't help to notice a flash of gold coming from his left. Bakura turn suddenly making the smaller pale Bakura sitting on his head almost fall off. He saw Marik but now grinning and not crying like he seen three years ago. Marik chuckled giving a swing of his sword making six wooden dummies being cut in half.

Bakura stare in aw, watching Marik move around. He didn't know if it was because he just notices that the sword was really the millennium rod or it was how gracefully Marik moved as he swung the sword. Just then Marik started to practice with another kid who was using some short blades as a weapon. Bakura had stop practicing to watch and the pale little Bakura had sat on Bakura's head again and since he had nothing else to do he also started to watch. Bakura for some reason had study the boy's outfit. Which was a white tunic with a gold belt around the middle of it. The tunic was oddly short for some reason, Bakura guessed that Marik liked to show his legs or to show off his gold that was wrap around his legs. Or maybe both. Marik also had gold bracelets on his arms. With gold ear rings to wrap everything up.  
Bakura didn't understand why someone would wear so much gold but after seeing the boy trying to attack Marik with the blade and Marik quickly blocking the attack with his gold, Bakura under stood why.

None of the Bakuras spoke to Marik that day but their eyes did meet for a moment as Marik stop to clean the sweat from his forehead and to somehow make the rod go back to normal size. Later on the Bakuras had learn that the millennium rod could change size. It could be small enough to fit in your pocket or large enough to be used as a cane or in Marik's case a sword. Also they learn that it supposedly had the power to read people's minds and even control them.  
The Bakuras still had been staring at Marik when he looked up. The Bakuras blinked not knowing if they should say a thing. Marik had only flash a smirked before turning away and walking out.

The Bakuras didn't see Marik again until one year after, that was also the time they had learn Marik's name and the time they first spoke to each other.  
"Where the bloody hell is duke?" Bakura had asked the little tan person on his shoulder. The little one had only shrugged which made the other grumble. "Why can't we never find him…Yo Thiefy can't you like…use a spell to track him?"

"…Don't call me that"

"Don't get your panties in a knot Thiefy~" Bakura chuckled knowing that his other self hated the nick name. "Thiefy" had only growled but nodded about the spell part. Before they knew it Thiefy was pointing to where Duke should be at, which happen to be the training gym. Bakura raised an eyebrow. Duke wasn't the one to train alone. Bakura shrugged it off as he walked in. His little Thiefy sitting on his head. They looked around the dark room, trying to spot the dice loving freak. "Now where is he-"

Bakura was cut off by the sound of something hitting a wall. Bakura blinked turning his head to the source of the noise. The sight made Bakura stop in this tracks and Thiefy turn to where Bakura was staring at. "Hmmm? What is it Ba-" Now it was Thiefy's turn to stare.

Duke Devlin had someone pinned to a wall, kissing that someone he moved his hand lower the person's body. Going past the waist to the person's leg, Duke had grabbed the person's left leg and wrapped it around his own waist. It wasn't until now that Bakura had notice something that looked like a white skit. He snorted, he wonder what unlucky girl Duke had choose today. On the other hand Thiefy had notice something else, he had notice the shine of gold…And then some dirty blond hair, and then the white fabric. It didn't take long before Thiefy knew who it was.

Duke had started to kiss down Marik's neck as his left hand was going up the blonde's "skirt". What happen next shocked both the Bakuras and Duke. Marik had slap Duke's hand away and pushed him off.

"Now now now…that wasn't part of our deal~" Marik had only purred, licking his lips as Duke pouted. Marik fixed the lower part of his tunic before looking back up and blinking when his eyes caught something or more like someone. "…also we're not alone."

"What?!" Duke quickly turns around in shock but he had relax when he saw it was only the Bakuras. "Oh don't mind them~…their my partners-…What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Looking for your sorry ass! Pegasus is looking for you" Bakura told him, Duke had only snorted and ran his hand in his hair.

"What does he want now? Ugh…well I'll see you later then Mar~" Duke had turn around to steal one more kiss from the other which didn't seem to mind. Duke then left the gym to go the Pegasus office.

Marik and the Bakura just stood awkwardly in the dark. Marik was the first one to speak up. "So…your Duke's partner? Man I feel sorry for your ass" Marik chuckled. Bakura nodded with a chuckle of his own.

"Mhmm~ So are you like Duke's lo-"

"Nope~ more like…Friends with benefits.-Oh im Marik by the way. Marik Ishtar" Marik had smiled. So that was this boy's name Bakura had thought. Thiefy was just still staring at Marik, thinking of how someone like Duke could have a friend like Marik. It just didn't seem Marik would be the kind of person to be friends with Duke. Marik felt another pair of eyes looking at him, he glace up at Bakura's head to see the little gray hair boy staring at him. Marik blinked before making a noise that almost sounded like a giggle. This made Bakura blinked.

"What or w-who is that?!" Marik again made that noise as he pointed to the mini Bakura on Bakura's head. Bakura blinked before chuckling a bit. He was used to this, it seem like people always freak out or something of that sorts when they saw one of them in mini form.

"This…well you see-" Bakura explain to Marik the whole Bakuras things. Marik had nodded and as soon as Bakura was done talking for some reason Marik asked "Oh! Could I hold him!?"

Bakura blinked, he was about to tell that the other Bakura was a person not a pet like a cat but before he knew it Thiefy had jump off his head and onto Marik's hands. "Sure thing~" Thiefy had purred which made Bakura tilt his head a bit. Bakura found this odd. His other self, just like him didn't really get along with others. And yet he didn't seem to mind being hold by Marik.

Marik study the small boy on his hands before this time laughing for a moment. "Awwwwwww~ Your kinda cute!" Bakura blinked before bursting into a laughing fit. He had just called Thiefy cute! It was just priceless for Bakura! Bakura was so busy laughing that he didn't even notice the red blush that was now on Thiefy's face. Bakura had stop laughing and was now only chuckling, trying to catch his breath. He had been waiting for Thiefy to jump on Marik for an attack but it never came. Thiefy had only grumble something that was too quiet for any of the two taller males to hear, which only caused Marik to again make that giggled noise and commenting on how cute he was again.

Bakura chuckled to himself, remembering the past few years. He didn't even hear when Pegasus had called his name. Thiefy had to jump on Bakura's head for Bakura to look up at Pegasus and snap out of his flash back. "Huh what?"

Pegasus rolled his eyes as he re-fulled his drink and took a slip. "I said that if you want you can meet your new partner right now~" Both of the Bakuras blinked but thought this was a good idea to meet their new partner as soon as they could. "Mhhm~ Alright! Well give me a moment to bring her in" Pegasus told the two Bakuras before drinking the rest of his drink to leave the room and bring the new partner in.

Thiefy looked down at Bakura. "So who do you think it could be?"

"I have no clue but…I hope it's the librarian~" Bakura smirked making Thiefy chuckled.

"Your just saying that because you think you could get lucky~ Pfft…isn't she like five or so years older than us?"

"Sooooooo~"

"Yeah you got a point….Meh I hope it's that Marik girl~"  
Bakura blinked, did Thiefy just said…girl? Oh Bakura had to stop himself from laughing. For some reason his other self also acted weird when Marik was brought up. He let a chuckle slip from his lips when he remember Marik calling Thiefy cute and him blushing. That's why Thiefy must have blushed. His other self was never good with girls.

"Oooh? Do you now? Blah~ well whoever it is it will be better than Duk-"Bakura was cut off by Pegasus walking back in the room with someone following behind him.  
"Kura-boys~ Meet your new partner~" Pegasus moved out of the way so the two boys could see who their new partner was.

"Hey long time no see" Marik chuckled, waving to the two boys.

Bakura only said a 'hello' while the little thief on his head waved. Pegasus smiled, clapping both of his hands together. "Oooo~ Do you boys know each other already?! Great!" Pegasus giggled to himself as he led Marik to a chair next to his new partner so he could have a seat. Marik had taken a seat before Pegasus started to talk again. "Then you two should get along fine-well at least I hope you guys do…You see the Bakuras have a hard time playing nice~" Pegasus had turn to face Marik at the end. Marik chuckled a bit, glancing to his left to see the boys.

The Bakuras had only huffed. The taller paler Bakura turn to his right. "It's not my fault he teams us up with snort-e-brats…" Bakura ignored the look he was getting from his head master as he went on. "And I say we don't even need partners"

"Awwwww~ So are you saying that you don't want to team up with me?" Marik had said that Bakura could only guess was a playful tune.

"Wel-"

Bakura was cut off by Pegasus coughing into his fist, making the two teens turn away from each other to face him. Pegasus smiled once their eyes were on him. "Well it's nice to see you two already talking and such but I still have more to say." Pegasus took a seat before he went on. "One week. One week to train together and know each other a bit more before I send you guys out on a mission. Just a small one at first to see if you three can get along. Any questions?"

Bakura was the first one to speak up. "Does this mean that bitc-…uhh Duke can move out of our flat?"

Seeing that Pegasus's academy was such a big school and needed to keep some of its students mostly the special students close by, it had apartments built right next to it. Since each apartment was pretty big; a huge living room, kitchen, a game room, diner room, and two to three bed rooms, students were meant to share them. The Bakuras shared theirs with their brother Ryou and Duke.

"Hmmm...Only if Marik-boy could move in with you? Is that fine with you Marik~?" Pegasus raised a brow at Marik. Marik seem to be thinking about it for a while before looking up the head master, nodding. Pegasus smiled before turning to face Bakura. "Is that fine with you Baku-boys~?"

The little tan Bakura seem to be giving it more thought then the pale Bakura. Seeing that he didn't even took a moment to think before saying 'yeah'. After jumping down Bakura's head to the right shoulder, "thiefy" looked over at Marik then at the head master before saying "Yeah! Sure why not-what about Duke?"  
Pegasus chuckled. "You see…Duke came back earlier on today to ask to move out~ Seeing…for reasons. Anyways it works out~ Now if there's not any more questions…you two are free to leave~" Before any of the boys knew it, all three of them were push out of the head master's office.

The boys blinked. Thiefy was hanging off Bakura's hair, holding on Bakura's 'batwings'. Thiefy pulled on the batwings to climb back on Bakura's hair, making Bakura curse. "Ow ow owwwwwww! Shit! Watch it!" Thiefy only rolled his eyes, pulling on Bakura's hair harder. Bakura gave another curse as a laughing Thiefy sat on his head. Bakura was about to grab the other him from his hair and throw him on the wall but he stop when he heard Marik laughing. He forgotten that the boy was even there.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Bakura hissed.

"The both of you~!"

"Well stop…" Bakura grumbled, but Marik didn't stop laughing until Thiefy had jump on his head. Both Marik and Bakura looked up at Marik's head. Thiefy just patted Marik's hair and moved around a bit before sitting down.

"…Why are you on my he-"

"It looked soft and it is~ Blah… Bakura lets show Marik our flat." Thiefy yawn petting Marik's hair. Bakura nodded and had started to lead Marik to their flat. Marik only snorted but follow along.  
On their way there they had started to talk with each other. Bakura had been asking Marik a lot more than a few questions. Marik answered almost all of them but it seem like sometimes he didn't really answered fully.

"So where are you from? Your skin color tells me you're not from here" Bakura asked, digging in his pants to look for the keys to his apartment. Marik seem to tensed up to this question, making the smaller tanner Bakura raise a brow seeing that he was the only one to notice it. Bakura open the door and walked in before Marik followed behind him.

"…Well im from Egypt…"

"Egypt?!" Both of the Bakura said at the same time. Marik blinked but nodded. He seem a bit uncomfortable speaking of it, Bakura nodded but this didn't stop the little Bakura on his head to ask again. "Egypt? No fucking way? Really?" Again Marik nodded. "Well damn-im from Egypt. Well I used to be..i mean I was-whatever…"  
Marik blinked but he chuckled, seeing that the Bakura on his head was so lost in his own thoughts that he had forgotten all about the question. The other Bakura was about to ask 'where from Egypt?'. But Marik open his mouth. "Soooooo~ Care to show me around?" Marik chuckled, as he started to look around the room. Studying the living room, which was a bit messy but after a cleanup and maybe some paint it would suit Marik's liking.

"No not really…just show you're self around. Just keep out from the last room in the hall. That's my room." Bakura yawned. "Im guessing you be moving in around this week then? You can have Duke's old room. It's the first one going in the hall." He plops down on his old couch. Kicking his legs up to the coffee table, it wasn't that he was trying to be rude but he saw no reason to show Marik around. Marik didn't say anything of Bakura not wanting to show him around so he only nodded. He continued to look around the room, thinking when he could move in. It wouldn't take long to pack. He guessed maybe in a day or two he would be living here. Marik only hope his sister and brother didn't mind him moving out.

Thiefy on the other hand didn't like the fact that his other self hadn't showed Marik around. Marik was a guest to their home and she was going to be their new roommate. He should at least take the time to show her around. The mini Bakura had waited for the right moment when Marik was closes to the couch to jump off the blonde's hair and onto Bakura's lap. Bakura didn't even have time to react when the other mini him had grab the ring and pressed his little hand right on the eye.  
Marik now was searching around the kitchen. Again Marik made a note in his head about asking Bakura if they could change the paint color. While thinking about the paint color for the kitchen he was also thinking about how it will be now that Bakura was his partner. He had never worked with partners before. He never thought he needed them. But since last time when he almost didn't come back from a mission alive. Pegasus said that maybe it was the best if he got one. Marik didn't take the idea so kindly at first. But then he gave it thought. Maybe it was better to work with somebody other than becoming a crew toy for a hell hound. He wonder if he and the Bakuras will get along.

Marik was so deep in thought he didn't notice a flash coming from the living room. He then looked around the kitchen one more time before turning around to head back to hall way so he could check out his new room. Marik had only turn around before his face slam into something or more into someone. He blinked once then twice before taking a step back to see whatever he ran into. "….what the?"

"Hello~" Marik blinked once more, looking up to see the not so small tan Bakura. Marik just kept on staring and blinking. Bakura tilted his head, chuckling that Marik seem to be a bit lost on why he was in a regular size body. Marik looked down at Bakura's feet before looking back up at him again.

"..what the hell?" Marik asked after a while. Again Bakura chuckled but his chuckle was cut off when Marik poke his chest. "…damn so you guys do like switch bodies?!" Marik laughed, if the super cute Bakura turn into this! He wonder what the other Bakura turn into. Marik poked Bakura's chest again. Doing that giggling noise again when Bakura seem to jump because of that poke. "So where the other one? You know…" Marik thought of something before smirking "The kitty ears one~"  
Bakura couldn't help but to laugh at that one. "T-The kitty ears one? Did you hear that~ He called you a kitty…"Bakura grinned, moving out of Marik's way so that he could walk in the living room. There was a growl coming from a pocket on Bakura's uniform shirt. Marik tilted his head, before grinning himself as he poked the pocket. The growl grew louder before two small white 'bat wings' poked up from the pocket.

"Call me a kitty…I'll…I'll bite your fingers or something" Mini pale Bakura hissed at Marik. This went by for a while. Bakura hissing at Marik from the pocket as 'thiefy' showed their new partner around their flat. It wasn't long before Thiefy had shown Marik the whole flat but his and the other Bakura's room. When he was done Marik had said his good byes and told that he would see when he could be moving in with them.

Both of the Bakuras didn't really know what to think about their new partner. He seem nicer then Duke but also thanks to those few comments moments before, it almost seem like Marik could also be a bit of a brat.

The little white hair Bakura climb out of thiefy's pocket before proofing into his life size form which was only visible to the other Bakura. "You know I think we got our selves another brat...not as bad as the other one but still…"

"Nyeh I think she be.…an alright partner."

Ah He still thinks Marik's a chick. Bakura chuckled but he nodded. "We're see~"

* * *

**Epp! This is my first thiefshipping fanfic so it won't be the best .3.  
And take mercy on my soul X3 English isn't my first language so their might be a few spelling errors and such  
But i hope you enjoy this~ :3  
**


	2. Chapter 2

It's a bit short but i promise the next chapters will be longer~ :3  
Hope you enjoy~

* * *

A week passed faster than the boys would have like it. Marik had moved in after three days that he had check out the flat. Most of the time he would stay inside his room or be out until late hours of the night. The Bakuras never really saw him that week just only in training. Which is where they discover that all three of them prefer close range fighting then long distance fighting.

Besides seeing each in the training gym they did run into each other a few times around the school. But most of the times Marik would make an excuse to be left alone. Which Bakura was more than happy to do, but not his other self; "Kefi". Of course Kefi wasn't the other Bakura's name but Marik had been so fed up about the both of the Bakuras having the same name so he has been trying to rename the Egyptian Bakura. Ever since the two Bakuras would get confuse when Marik would talk to them and never really know which one of them he was talking to. So Marik came up with a few names for the spirit. Which right now Kefi was in top of the list, it was short for something else but Bakura couldn't remember what.

Right now Bakura and Marik were sitting in the gym, cleaning their weapons and getting ready to go meet their head master well more like Bakura was messing around while Marik did most of the cleaning. Bakura played with his knife, trying to heat up the blade with a spell he learn from one of his books. He cursed when nothing happen, he was never good with spells for some reason. Unlike his other self who could just snap and bust something into flames. Marik chuckled at Bakura failing burn up the blade.

Bakura notice this and raised a brow. "Oh? You think you can do any Better Ishtar?" Ishtar, another name that the boys had started to use. Bakura growled as he stabs the knife into the floor between them. "I would like to see you try." Marik blinked but he did put down his own knife before picking up Bakura's. He only mumbles a few words before handing it back to Bakura, blade first. Bakura smirked thinking that Marik had failed. He reaches for the knife but as soon as his hand touches the blade he pulled back.

It burned…

"…How the hell did you do that?"

Marik only shrugged with a grin on his face. He placed the knife back down. Bakura only stared at the other, waiting for a reply. Marik cleaned up the rest of his knifes and spears before speaking up. "Practice really…" Marik spoke up once more before Bakura could open his mouth. "Practice and skills~"

Bakura rolled his eyes at the word 'skills' but didn't ask again. Soon they were done cleaning and left the gym to head to Pegasus's office. "So why do you wear that?" Bakura asked, pointing over Marik's outfit. Every special student has the choice of wearing what they wanted during missions and training besides their uniforms. Bakura only wore his favorite blue and white striped shirt and jeans with any pair of shoes he could find at the moment. But he also wore his black leather coat over it when it was time for missions. Even if it were the middle of summer he would wear that coat. No only really knew why he would wear it, it just felt right to him. Sometimes he would even wear his hair up in a ponytail only because it would bother him while fighting.

Marik only tilted his head before looking himself over as they walked. It seem like he was thinking over on what to say. He smiled a bit as he ran his hand over the white fabric. "It is a weird choice of clothing isn't it? I mean first off it's the color…white. Something that would stain so early, don't get me started on how hard it's the wash out blood off this thing. And then there the fact on how short this is~" Marik chuckled just lifting up the bottom of his- what Bakura like to called "skirt"- just a bit too high making Bakura make an odd noise. That made the sleeping 'Kefi' wake up from his nap on Bakura's head. Marik chuckled again, letting go of his outfit. "But I move around better with this like this~ And the gold…well you know why. Blocking attacks also I look good in it" Marik smiled, and Bakura only rolled his eyes while Kefi yawned. Of course there was another reason why Marik wore the gold but he wasn't going to tell Bakura that. "Does that answer your question?"

Bakura only gave Marik a puzzled look. "No…not really" Marik only laughed a bit, he would had tried to explain it better but they already reach Pegasus's office. Marik only grin at Bakura as he open the door for him. Bakura walked in without saying a comment to him and Kefi jumped off Bakura's head onto Marik's shoulder. Marik blinked but only smiled at the little men on his shoulder, he just always found the Bakuras cute when there were in this form.

Pegasus was in a middle of a phone call when the boys walked in, he only told the boys to sit before going back into his call. You could tell he was trying not to yell on whoever was it was on the other side of the call. Marik and Bakura only did as they were told, Kefi jumped around on Marik, from shoulder to shoulder. Marik was trying so hard not to crack a smile or a giggle. Kefi did laugh a bit, for some reason he enjoy playing around with Marik like this. Maybe it was because Bakura was all too serious most of the time and never really did things like that with Kefi. Kefi stopped once Bakura had reached over and catch the jumping chibi like thing. Kefi only bit Bakura's hand, making Bakura curse and smack Kefi's head. Bakura and Kefi were throwing curses at each other; Marik this time couldn't stop himself from letting out a giggle at this which soon turned into a laugh.

They were all too caught on what was going on that they didn't notice that Pegasus had hanged up and was just now sitting down and staring at them with a grin on his face. The head master coughed into his fist, making all three boys jump and turn to him. Marik only sat back on his chair and crossed his legs, removing the smile on his face. While Bakura gave his other self another smack before setting him down beside him. Kefi was only whining and rubbing his head, the grin never left Pegasus's face as this happened.

"…Well it seems like you three get along fine~" Pegasus purred and didn't give any of the boys anytime to speak up as he kept on talking. "Well that's good to know, now let's get down right into business." He looked over some files he had placed around his desk, each holding cases. He opens one. "Anything you three want to say before I assassin you guys you're first mission?" He tilted his head, looking though a file which hold the case of the vampire clan that has been going a bit over hand. Pegasus thought over this, vampires for a first mission?

Bakura sent Marik a quick glace before speaking up. "Well sense you asked. You gave as a week to let us get to know each other. Well to be honest I know nothing about the guy. Aside from the fact that his fighting style is a bit clumsy-"

"Clumsy?! How the hell am I clumsy!?" Marik asked, getting a bit annoyed of Bakura's comment.

"Remember when we were training to duck some very simple attacks….you ended up falling~"

"That was only because I step on you're stupid black coat! I mean who wears that sort of thing?"

Bakura twitched, it wasn't like it was his fault that Marik had step onto his coat, He open his mouth to speak but he was caught off by his head master's chuckle. "…Do you find something funny?" He hissed over to Pegasus.

"Oh nothing" The head master smiled, only looking though another file. Shape shifters? Pegasus shook his head as he closed that file. That was out of the question. A shape shifter could take form of one of the boys. And that wouldn't be good seeing that these three boys still didn't knew each other well enough to tell each other apart from one of other and a shape shifter. He opened another file. Marik and Bakura right now were only listing flaws at each other as Kefi jumped around between them when Pegasus raised an eye brow at this file.

Hell hounds…

His eyes quickly went over to Marik, who was still a bit too busy talking to Bakura and trying to pull Kefi off his bangs to notice Pegasus's eyes on him. Pegasus shook his head, Marik wasn't ready to be face hell hounds again. He closed it as he picked up the last file. Once he opened it he knew this would be perfect for their first mission.

Witches.

What a better way to start a partnership then witches?

Pegasus once again coughed into his fist to get the boys to look at him again. "Found you boys a case~" He sung cheerfully as he showed the file. Marik only tilted his head to the left, witches huh? It's been awhile since he had to deal with those sneaky bastards. Bakura's nose winkled when he saw it was witches. Oh he hated them so much, more reasons than one. Kefi, like Marik only tilted his head. He and Bakura haven't worked on witches well…he guessed over a year now. All three of the boys looked up at their head master after glancing at the file.

"It seems that there have been some strange deaths over at a small town in Mexico-"

"Whoa?! Mexico?! That's like…at the other side of the world!" This time it was Pegasus's turn to get caught off by Marik. Marik pouted a bit, he wouldn't say it but he was scared of flying. There was no way he would ever get on a plane. And he never had to, seeing that he made sure to take mission close by or at least take a boat to where he was heading if it was far. But Mexico?! And witches?! That would require them to be there as soon as they could. Meaning they couldn't take a boat ride. A boat ride from England to Mexico would take…well awhile

Bakura rolled his eyes at Marik's outburst, not knowing of the blonde's fear of planes. "Yeah it is smart ass" Marik only snorted at Bakura. Kefi only tilted his head, just climbing onto Marik's head again. He petted him as to calm him down.

Pegasus only stared at Marik for a while before remembering the boy's little fear. "Oh!...Yes indeed Mexico, but sense we need the three of you there as soon as possible we can't have you three travel in plane now can we?" Marik blinked, what could be faster then traveling by plane? "You guys are going to use the old fashion poof trick!" the head master sang with a smile.

"Poof?!" Kefi groaned. "You got to be kidding me…. I hate that thing?! It makes me feel just…ugh dizzy like and such…" little Kefi had whined from the top of Marik's head. Marik looked up at Kefi, poof trick? He never heard of poof before. What was it? Some sort of traveling device? Well what ever it was Marik just hope it stayed right on the ground.

"Yes poof~!" Pegasus only giggled, ignoring Kefi's little whine. He couldn't help but to giggle some more after he saw Marik's confused look. "Oh that's right! You never used the dear old poof trick, right Marik?" Marik only shook his head 'no'. "Well then we shall waist no time in showing you to her~! So I suppose the three of you pack your things and meet me in the west wing lets say…about an hour? I'll explain the rest of this case there! So be ready to leave!" that was the last thing Pegasus said before he excused the boys out of his office.

"…Kefi what's the poof trick?" Marik had finally asked once they were inside there flat. 'Kefi' was now in Bakura's fount shirt pocket. He was only yawning, still trying to say awake. How he was still tried still surprise Marik.

'Kefi' whined when he head his so-called new name. "For the last time its Bakura! Not Kefi!" He only whined louder as he threw his arms around to show that he was mad about the name. But when Marik put no mind to him so he only sighed. "Well…it's kind of hard to explain? Bakura?" Kefi looked up at his other self who was busy getting out his special black leather coat he used only on missions.

"Like he said…it's kind of hard to explain so I guessed the best way would be.. well it's just a spell tha-" before Bakura could tell Marik what this poof trick was he was hugged well more liked glomped by his older brother Ryou. Bakura made an odd noise that if Marik didn't know him any better he would have called it a squeak.

"Kuuuuuuuura~!" Ryou sung as he squeezed the air out of his younger brother, nuzzling his hair and shoulders just a bit.

"Ryou?! W-what the hell?!" Marik blinked, did Bakura just shutter? Bakura tried to move out of his brother's grip but no dice. He tried again and again and yet he just couldn't move.

"I see your grabbing your coat~~! What are you hunting this time hmmmm~? Is it a ghost? Oooooo~ if it is can I go. Oh please? Oh pretty please. Maybe we could trap it. I always wanted a little ghost as a pet! Oh please Kura! Let me go with you?" Ryou begged and begged his brother who was still trying to push him off. You see Ryou was also a part of the special students but he rarely went on missions. He would rather spend his time researching on monsters instead of hunting them down. It wasn't that he wasn't strong enough or brave enough to go hunting. Oh no he could hold himself in a fight better then almost anyone in his class. But again, he just enjoyed learning about the things that go bump in the night. But the one little creature of the night that he loved the most were spirits.

"Damn it Ryou! Get off…I'm not even hunting a ghost today!" Bakura yelled. How he could shake of vampires but not his brother still confused him. Again he only made that old noise as Ryou shook his head and started to tighten his grip even more if that was even possible. The whole time this was going on, Marik stood at the doorway. Trying so hard not to laugh. He knew Bakura had a brother but he never thought he'd be someone…well like this! It wasn't until Marik let out a chuckle that Ryou even notice Marik was even in the room.

Once he did he quickly let go of his brother, causing Bakura to fall right on his bottom and 'Kefi' to fly out of his pocket and land on the floor beside the whining brit. "Oh hello there!" Ryou smiled sweetly at Marik like nothing else had just happen. "Im Ryou~ And you are?" Ryou asked as he jumped over his brother to make his way towards Marik.

Marik only blinked a few times before smiling and saying a hello of his own. "Hi, Im Marik, Marik Ishtar. I'm your brother's new partner and flat mate and I'm guessing your flat mate as well?"

"Ah! Your Marik? I can't believe you been living with us for a whole week already and I'm just meeting you." Ryou chuckled as he took the Egyptian's hand and shook it. Bakura only groaned as he got up from the floor, glancing to his left to see his brother and partner getting all buddy-e-buddy. He groans one more time when he rubbed his lower back. Making his other self laugh a bit who was still on the floor and make a comment which made Bakura's face heat up and yell at the smaller one. Lucky for him Ryou and Marik were too caught up in them selves to notice his now pink cheeks.

"So are you two going on a mission? Ooooh~ What is it?"

"Oh yeah we are! And it seems we have to deal with some witches at some place at Mexico."

"Mexico? Oh you're so lucky! Tomorrows the day of the dead~ Too bad I can't go…besides that what else?"

"Besides that I don't know a thing. Sorry the head master didn't really go into detail. He said he would tell us more once we made it to the west wing-"

"So we should be leaving" Bakura interrupted, now wearing his black leather coat. 'Kefi' was now in his 'Ghosty mode' so Bakura was the only one that could see him. "We don't want to keep that bastard waiting also we still need to pick up our weapons" Bakura didn't give Marik any time to speak when he took his arm and started to drag him out the flat. Marik only made a noise and mange to grab his bag and waved a bye to Ryou just as he was out the door. After that he was only led to go get his weapons. Of course Marik had his rod on him and Bakura had the ring. The carries of the items always had their item with them.

After a stock up of weapons and supplies they headed to the west wing to meet up with their head master. "So…you really wear that to missions?" Marik groaned at Bakura's question, again he was asking about his outfit.

"For the last time YES! Is there something wrong with this outfit?!"

"Why yes there is"

"What is it?"

"Well you know that we try not to get our selves notice and well…. that outfit makes you well- get notice~ I mean we are going to be walking in the streets of Mexico right? Do you really think they wear…that!" Bakura pointed over Marik's outfit. Marik stopped in the middle of his tracks when Bakura only chuckled and opened the door to the west wing. He blinked a few times when he looked over his outfit. Bakura was right. I mean, you don't see lots of teenage boys wearing what he was wearing. Well he guessed he could get a new outfit over at Mexico that well looked like he belonged there.

"Bleh…whatever. You're just jealous that I look good in this" Marik grumbled when he joined Bakura in the west wing. The west wing was basically a mixer of libraries; study rooms, labs and some rooms which were just used for whatever reason there were needed for that day. The three boys walked around-well Mark and Bakura walked while 'kefi' floated around between them- looking for their head master. Seeing that he didn't tell them where exactly he was but after awhile they had spotted him.

"Ah boys~ Are you ready" Pegasus had asked once he had glanced up from his book and spotted the boys. Of course the three boys shook their head since they really had no idea on what their case was besides witches and Mexico. "Oh? Why not-Oh right I haven't told you a thing about this little mission well-" the head master coughed into his fist before telling the boys to move towards him.

After they did Pegasus moved his silver bangs out of the right side of his face to show his millennium eye. A flash of yellow eye came from the eye causing a flash of images to run though the boys's eyes. "The first victim was a women by the name of Maria Cruz. She was found dead in her kitchen floor about two days ago. Cause of death was drowning" The boys were shown an image of a cold dead female body. Her lips were a pale blue that match well with her skin seeing that it was so pale as well. Some water could be seen pouring from her mouth. "You can see why we think we're dealing with a witch. People don't drown in their kitchens floors everyday… Even if we haven't found any hex bags or such we are sure we its witches. Alright the second death is a bit more…well just take a look for you're self~" another flash of yellow light and now the boys were shown a body of a grown men well what they could guess what was left of that once living men burnt to the ground. Marik could almost smell the burning flesh by just seeing the image. They were told that his man was Tony Silva and his time of time of death and so on. Then the head master showed them the last victim. The body was also burnt but burning alive wasn't the cause of death. It seem it was lost of blood. Some one had bled the body out before burning it. This young men's name was John Anthony

" So…how are you sure this is a witch and not just a crazy idiot killing people?" Bakura had asked with a yawn after the last image of the dead body was flash out of his eyes. "I mean….yeah the first death was odd but the last two. Not so much-"

"Tony just bust into flames in the middle of his living room, we have a eye witness if you wish to speak to her. John only had started to throw up blood in the middle of driving to work. Once he stops his car and try to get someone to help him he also bust in flames. We have more eye witness on that if you also want to speak to them~" The head master only purred as he handed the folder which hold the case to Bakura.

"Gods damn it…..So we are dealing with a witch huh? Fuck- I hate those bitches.." Bakura grumbled only stuffing the folder into his bag. Marik only blinked, he really never had trouble with witches before or didn't mind hunting them down. He wonders why Bakura didn't seem to like them so much. "So are we killing this witch or bringing it back?"

"Well I will prefer if you guys could bring the witch back in one piece but if things get…well nasty. I suppose you will have to put the witch down." The three boys nodded at the head master's answer.

Marik really couldn't help himself. He waited long enough he had to know what the so call poof thing was. "So…umm what's the poof trick?"

"Oh right the poof spell~" Pegasus clap his hands. He really did forget about that little detail. "You see Marik its just a little spell that will teleport you where ever you want to go!"

"…Is that really all it is? Just a spell?"

"Well kind of….if you are really not use to using spell or even just traveling in planes! You're body will have side effects like dizziness and such. That's why Baku-boy hates it so much~" The head master almost chuckled at the nick name he given the Egyptian Bakura.

No one could see it besides Bakura but Kefi was growling at the head master. Marik Smiled. A spell! A teleporting spell~ That was so much better then riding a plane. "So how do we do the spell?" Marik asked with the smile still placed on his face.

"Oh is very simple all you do is this-" Pegasus threw some sort of dirt over the boys. "And say Mexico, Rancho and-" The head master snapped his fingers and before Marik knew it he and the Bakuras won't in the west wing any more. He blinked a few times to get his eyes used to the all most blinding sun. Marik looked down at his feet to see yellow dried up grass. The Bakuras and Marik were now in a small town Rancho, right in the heart of Mexico.


End file.
